What Love?
by MoonlightSonata13
Summary: After a young girl's insane father is released from prison, she pulls a Tracy Lords in order to get enough money for ultimate revenge for the killing of her mother. up to chapter 4 only
1. Chapter 1

WHAT LOVE?

By Sydney Ridgeway and Caleb Tizon

INT.KITCHEN- NIGHT

JENNA stands, on the phone with her friend.

JENNA  
There's no way to describe it to you, but all I do is hide from it. I wish it would just go away, and no one understands that it's true.

We see her husband, WILL, standing behind her with a clenched fist.

JENNA  
(gasps runs to twins room and locks the door)  
Oh Lord, help me.  
(grabs them then sits in the closet and starts to pray, but then realizes she  
left Tess, then runs down the hall to get her)

Tess-  
(Will walking her way)  
Daddy, please dont hurt me! Please!

Jenna (walking in front of her)-  
Stay away from her!  
(she hands the twins to Tess as she walks into the kitchen with Will)

Will- (screaming)  
What is your problem!

Jenna-  
You! you are my fucking problem! Trying to kill Tess! Shes only 8 Will! Eight!

Will-   
I was asking her where you were!

Jenna-  
Yeah, with your fucking fist! What if she didnt know, what were you gonna do, huh?

Will-   
She knew!

Jenna-   
You wouldve given her another black eye, werent you?

Will- (Takes the tablecloth full of glass and pulls it all on the floor)  
I dont care what you say, because I woulnt here you anymore, Bitch! (pushes Jenna on the broken glass so she cant get up, then heads for the knife rack)

Jenna-  
HELP! PLEASE ANYONE!

(Tess is watching from behind the corner, crying, but silent)

Will-  
Well, who has the upper hand now bitch?  
(you see a shadow of him cutting Jenna, she soon dies)

Tess-   
(whispering to herself)  
Oh god Daddy, not again.  
(runs to her room and locks the door and calls 911)  
(you see Will being aressted and driven away in a cop car)  
End scene

5 days later, after Will proven guilty of abuse tward his wife, they let him go to his wifes funeral.

New scene, Jennas funeral (OUTDOORS)

(everyone crying exept Will)

Tess (to Will)- (whispering)  
you did this!

Will- (whispering)  
shut up, and act sad.

Tess- (screaming)  
Act sad ? I am sad, she was my mom! but I wouldnt expect you to have any emotion tward her!

Will- (hushing her)  
Shut up, Tess!

Tess-   
Why? So your secret wouldnt get revealed? Tough luck! (screaming)  
THIS MAN KILLED OUR MOM!  
(grabs the twins and runs into the woods)

(scenes of her running)

Tess- (to the Twins, while resting by a tree)  
I love you, and I to make sure that he never even sees you again, so that hell never hurt you, or anything like that, because its too late for me. (she starts lightly crying)  
(she starts to run again,lightly crying, eyes closed)

Tess-(running into someone)  
OW! what was that! (rubs head)

Preist-   
That was me. Father Frances Mathers, Miss.  
They told me to take you to the orphanage.

Tess-  
They, whos they?

Preist-  
The social services, Miss.

Tess-  
Ok, first, my name is Tess, and second, how can I trust you?

Preist-  
I am a worshiper of the Lord, for what is there not to trust?

Tess- (hesitatingly)  
ok, but how did you know I was here?

Preist-  
For I used the power of the Lord to help me find you.

Tess- (to herself)  
Freak.

(he managed to get them to the orphanage)

(A couple past by them and chat to themselves)

Mr. Miller- (to the principal)  
Is that the girl you were talkin about? The 8 yr. old?

Principal-  
Why yes, our newest addions, Tess, and the twins, Ethan and Caroline

Mrs. Miller-  
Well, weve been looking for some new addions after I heard I couldnt have children

Mr. Miller-  
And we feel weve been missing out on thing we wouldnt if we had kids, and I think that it would just be wonderful to have three children!

Mrs. Miller-  
Oh yes, just wonderful!

Principal-  
Well, I have been reviewing your records for a little while, but, considering what they went through, you could be a miracle for  
them! Just sign these papers, here. (hands them papers)

Mrs. Miller-  
Oh thank you! Weve wanted kids for a long time!

Mr. Miller  
Oh, yes we have!

Principal-  
Very well then, Ill go find the children.  
(goes into the room to get them, and walks right up to them)  
Ok you snotty little brat, you got lucky, grab your siblings and pack your things, some couple want to adopt you, but I really dont see why.


	2. Chapter 2

By Caleb Tizon

CUT TO:

INT.THE MILLER HOUSE- MORNING

Tess, the twins, and Mr. and Mrs. Miller walk into the house. Tess has a very cryptic look on her face, almost completely dead looking. The Millers are trying to be all cheerful, but she just looks up at them.

TESS

Thank you for taking me in, really. But my parents are dead. So I'm just not in the mood for being all cheery-sunshine, all right?

MR. MILLER

Uh.. okay. We're sorry.

TESS

It's alright.

She walks over to the hallway. Then she turns to Mrs. Miller.

TESS

Which one's my room?

MRS. MILLER

The one to the right, sweetheart.

Tess just goes into it and closes the door behind her. Mr. and Mrs. Miller exchange worried looks.

CUT TO:

INT.TESS'S ROOM

Tess goes to lie down on her bed. She starts to cry, then looks up.

TESS (V.O.)

I will get my revenge. And he won't see the light of day when I'm done with him. He has marked himself with a fate worse than death.

She gets up.

CUT TO:

INT.KITCHEN- MORNING

Tess walks into the kitchen. Her siblings and new parents all sit, dressed in robes. They all just woke up.

MR. MILLER

Good morning.

MRS. MILLER

Good morning.

TWINS

Mownin!

TESS

Good morning to everybody.

She sits down at a chair and turns to the Millers.

TESS

So, what do you do for a living?

MR. MILLER

Well, I'm a lawyer.

MRS. MILLER

Yeah. And I'm a dentist.

TESS

Cool.

MRS. MILLER

If you don't mind me saying, we have to be at the courthouse tomorrow morning for the verdict.

TESS

That's alright. I want to see that bastard burn so that bits of his flesh fly here and there.

The twins begin to cry.

MR. MILLER

Excuse me!

TESS

Sorry about that. I just feel very strongly about this.

MRS. MILLER

He's your father!

TESS

I don't care. He's not my father anymore. He never even gave me a good life. It was only my mother. And he took her from me, so I'm basically in deep dung here, Mrs. Miller.

MR. MILLER

We're very sorry. But we're giving you a chance to start anew-

TESS

He killed my mother. There's no turning back. Maybe I can have a better life, a better father. But he has left me with a bad scar.

MR. MILLER

Yes, we understand.

TESS

Okay. Now, we can begin to know each other.

She stands up.

TESS

I'm not hungry. I'm gonna go get dressed.

She exits the kitchen.

CUT TO:


	3. Chapter 3

**scene enter Tesss bedroom**

**Tess****  
****They think that just because he killed my mom, there pretending like nothing happend! well somthin did happen, and he deserves the death penalty for all I care!**

**(reaches for her new outfit)**

**Somthin with knifes or glass, ust like mom, he donsnt deserve a quick death!****  
****Thursday couldnt come sooner,looks at calendar lets see... today is Tuesday, so two days.**

**Mrs. Miller knocks on door ****  
****Are you sure you dont want any breakfast, sweetie? I brought you some bacon, just in case.****  
****starts to leave**

**Tess****  
****Thank you.****  
****(has a family picture stored in her bag, looks at it, then throws it at the wall)**

**Ethan ****  
****Wat was tat?****  
****  
****Tess****  
****That was nothing, and it still is nothing, it ment nothing to some people, why should it matter to me?**

**Ethan****  
****I sorry, I just thot tat you might be hut! I thot tat I hered glass break!**

**Tess****  
****Yeah, Ill clean that up...**

**Ethan****  
****Otae**

**Mrs. Miller****  
****What is going on here?**

**Tess****  
****Nothing, I was just trying to... um hang up a picture, but it fell.**

**Mrs. Miller (suspious)****  
****Alright**

**everyone exits exept for Tess, she sitts on her bed and thinks of what to do for Thursday**


	4. Chapter 4

CUT TO:

INT.BOOKSTORE- MORNING

Tess, dressed in a solemn black dress, walks over to the shelf. We see the film that she is staring at: "Karate". She picks it up and begins to read the back.

TESS (V.O.)

"Read this guide to the amazing Asian secrets of self preservation and discipline."

Tess carries the book over to Mr. Miller. TESS 

Can you please buy me this book?

MR. MILLER

Oh, come on. That's the cheap way out. I'm a blue-belt, and I tell you- you need actual physical training, because reading just a book won't get you anywhere.

TESS

Well then, could I take classes?

MR. MILLER

I'm sorry, but we just took three kids into our house. We can't afford that right now. Not to mention, I took it only because I was being beaten up in high school. You won't be. It would just be a waste of time and money.

TESS

Then why don't you teach me?

MR. MILLER

Um… I don't think it's really the best idea.

TESS

And why not?

MR. MILLER

I don't want you to do anything dangerous. Oh God, how do I explain this?

He kneels down in front of her.

MR. MILLER 

You just now get a huge interest in karate. Why? Because your mother was just killed. What does this tell me? You want to kill your father.

TESS

Please, it's really what I want to do. You don't understand.

MR. MILLER

Let's ask your mother.

Tess shifts uncomfortably at what he says. They proceed to get up and walk over to Mrs. Miller.

TESS 

May I take karate lessons?

MRS. MILLER

Of course not.

TESS

WHY?

MRS. MILLER

Because I don't want you to hurt anybody. Is this all right with you?

TESS

Fuck no!

MRS. MILLER

EXCUSE ME?

TESS

Listen to me, please- don't even bother to ask my opinion if the answer is no!

MR. MILLER

We're terribly sorry, but we're going to have to ground you.

TESS

No, you're not.

She throws the book down hard, and everyone turns to look.

TESS 

The whole world owes me for this. Do you understand what I'm saying?

MRS. MILLER

Look, young lady, you're getting way out of line!

TESS

I'm sick of this shit! You'll take care of the twins, and I'll be gone for a little while. After a few years, you'll see me. Before then, you may see me in porn.

MR. MILLER

WHAT?

TESS

I've been thinking about it.

MRS. MILLER

Thinking about what?

TESS

Getting enough money to learn how to fight, and to get all of the right supplies.

MR. MILLER

Look, this is getting ridiculous! Now, you're going to half to calm down!

TESS

Fuck off!

Mrs. Miller slaps her across the face and she stares up, horrified, at her foster parents. The whole store is looking at them, gasping.

MRS. MILLER 

You are going home with us, you understand? And we will take care of you. But you are not going to act like this. We are sorry for your loss, but that doesn't mean you can-

Tess snatches her purse and rushes out the door. Mr. And Mrs. Miller dart out after her.

CUT TO:

EXT.STREET- NIGHT

Tess jumps into the back of a mack truck as it speeds away.

CUT TO:

EXT.LAWN- NIGHT

The truck pulls over in front of a house. A TEENAGE BOY walks out of it and into his house. Once the coast it clear, Tess sneaks out of the truck and turns around. She sees the Miller car approaching. She turns and runs really fast into the shed.

CUT TO:

INT.SHED- NIGHT

Tess slams the doors and pulls a chain, turning on the light. She pushes the huge wooden lock down in front of the doors and we hear banging on the other side.

MR. MILLER (O.S.)

Look, Tess, we just want to help you, please don't run!

Tess frantically turns around to a huge tool shelf and a tiny window above it. She darts towards it and grabs a hammer from the shelf. She begins to climb the shelves.

MRS. MILLER (O.S.) Please, dearie! What are you doing in there? 

Tess approaches the window and smashes it with the hammer. She begins to crawl out and onto a tree limb.

CUT TO:

EXT.STREET- NIGHT

Tess drops down onto the lawn and we hear her leg break. She whimpers and covers her mouth to keep from screaming. She begins to slowly climb away.

CUT TO:

EXT.STREET- MORNING

Tess is walking on a large tree limb, using it as a cane. She turns to an elderly old WOMAN.

TESS 

Excuse me, ma'am. Do you know where I can find a church.

WOMAN

Yes, dear. There is one not too far from here. Just turn to the right and-

CUT TO:

INT.CHURCH- MORNING

Tess is sitting in front of a HELPER, wrapping up her leg. We see that it is in the homeless area of the church.

HELPER 

So, where do you come from? How did you end up homeless?

TESS

I was born into a homeless family. But my parents just died.

HELPER

How?

TESS

They were bitten by a rat. They killed it before it got to me. But they died.

HELPER

I'm so sorry.

TESS

By the way, is there a television here? I've been following the case of the father who killed his wife and orphaned his three kids. The verdict is reached tomorrow.

HELPER 

Of course! We have a television right there-

She points to a television in the corner.

CUT TO:

INT.CHURCH- MORNING

Tess is sitting with all of the others, watching the news.

REPORTER 

And he has been convicted to twelve years.

Tess sneers.

TESS 

Just enough time.

She reaches into Mrs. Miller's purse. The cell-phone is ringing, and it says "HOUSE". Tess flips it open and answers it.

TESS 

Hello?

MR. MILLER (O.S.)

What the hell are you thinking? Where are you?

TESS

That's none of your business.

MR. MILLER (O.S.)

Look, we're going to find you. Wherever you are, you're only a little kid, you can't be in the porn industry. And we are putting this on the news.

TESS

When it comes to being in porn, I'm waiting. The verdict was twelve years. I'll wait 6 of those years and lie about my age.

MR. MILLER (O.S.)

Whatever you do, you really can't use the credit card you stole. It's been locked.

TESS

Fine then, I'll rob if I have to. But I will gather enough money until I can afford karate, firearms, weapons…

MR. MILLER (O.S.) (Whisper)

Please, Tess. We love you. You need help, you've gone crazy.

TESS

Well, let's put it this way: Once you're beaten up over and over and witness the death of your mother, and then you have had over a month's time to think about it, you will realize that you grow very mature and calloused. Goodbye.

She drops the phone and crushes it.


End file.
